How the Unique Stray Pack Met
This is a second gen story Note: Thanks to Rockydog for helping think of a emergency ideal! Characters Paw Patrol The Unique Stray Pack more charcters be added if i need to Summary This is about on how the group meet each each other and how they decided to make a pack with each other. Story It was a nice day outside side of adventure bay a and two Dog parents were fighting over what to do with they pup in there home. Remiz's Father I told you, we shouldn't do it .. I didn't even want him! Remiz's Mother: I know how did we know i end up having him?! Remiz's Father: | know what to do what if we leave him...in the forest? Remzi's Mother: you mean abounded our own pup? I...really don't want him..so sure. Remzi's: Father: alright. Let's not tell the Remi tho okay? Remizi's Mother "nods" Remzi dearly can you come here for a second please? (Remzi comes bounces over to his parents with a t-shirt that was to a bit to big for him) Remzi: Yes, mom and dad? Remzi Mother: We are going to go for a little walk as a family Remzi Father: Yes, we are. Remzi: Yes,!! Okay mama and dad! Lets go!! (They started to walk as a family towards forest and got him far enough to get lost in the forest) Remzi mother: Dear, we be right bak we need to get food for our selfs from the forest we be back shortly due to it's late we want you to stay here. Remzi: Father: yes we will Remzi: Okay! (The parents left and hours went by and Remzi parents weren't back yet) Remzi: ma...pa? Where are you? "getting worried" well...they..probably just got lost..i better find..some shelter.. . it's getting late. "See's some branches" "Sigh" this will got to do "Drags some branches and made a little home for him self with a spare trap he found laying around in the trash. I guess...this is my home now till my parents come back. "goes in it and cries him self to sleep" Meanwhile across town a little pup was in box on his own Arno: ..w..where is my ma..and pa...? they..said they be back... by now.."weakly due to he was hungry"..I..don't..wanna..go.. (A female pup came ruing and bumped into that box) Zelia: ops..sorry little pup! Arno: it's...fine..who..are you..? Zelia: i'm Zelia! I just ran away from home...my parents abused me.. Arno: i..think my parents abounded me...i been here for.. days....and i'm..Arno.. Zelia: Wanna..stay together? Arno:Alright.."Weakly" Zelia: i got food "gives him some spare food" Arno: Thanks.. "eats some" much...better.. Zelia: We,better find some shelter Arno: Yea. Zelia: "puts him on her back" (Meanwhile with Remzi) Remzi: "Sigh" "stomach's growls" Well, I better go try to find something to eat" '" (Remzi walks to towards the pool and bumps into a kid carrying a jello package) Boy Oof! "drops the package into the pool" Remzi: i'm ...sooo sorry! Boy: It's fine.. it was an accident. Pup: ahhh "Slips on some water and fell in the pool" (The pool turned into Jello) Pup: ..help! Boy: Oh my! Remzi: We get help! But.how??? Boy: Paw patrol! Remzi: huh..who? Boy: "Gasp" You never heard of Paw Patrol?! Remzi: No, i didn't. Boy: w.ow. Lucky dad gived me a cell phone for emergency. "calls ryder" On the kids phone" Ryder, Here. Boy Kid: Hello, Ryder we got a emergency a wired one. A pup bumped into me and i drooped my jello package into the pool and now it's Jello. Also a another pup is stuck in it. Remzi: Heh..yes, my fault for knocking out of the your hand so sorry. "On Kids phone" Ryder: Wow, that's a interesting station we be right over! No Jello Pool is to big and no pup is to small! "Hangs up and calls the pups" Pup: "from the jello" Help! Remzi: Hold...on there! Help's coming! Boy: Yes,! Pup: ..okay.. remzi: What's your name? Cinda: Cinda. Remzi: I'm Remzi. Cinda: .okay.. To be coutuined Category:Second generation Category:Second gen Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Episode Fanon Stories Category:Story Category:Backstory Category:Stories Category:Strays Category:Fanon Storys Category:Second Gen